


Dungeons on Ice

by running_with_luck



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Family Fluff, Fantasy, M/M, Other, Polyamory, listen I am not good at porn ok, please enjoy softs, soft gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: The adventures of Nathan the paladin, Yuzuru the wizard, and Shoma the rogue.





	Dungeons on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra/gifts).

> This is a very late birthday gift for capra. I hope that you like it~ If she likes it enough, I will write more chapters and maybe even a plot *gasp*

CLANG  
CLASH

The roar of the battle echoed through the caves. An adventuring party has come together for the purpose of a quest given by the king of the realm. Retrieve the stolen gem taken from the royal treasury for a reward. Thus, our party finds themselves deep in the caves of a necromancer’s layer.

Nathan, the paladin, leads the way with his sword Nemesis given to him by the gods. Yuzuru, the wizard, versed in some healing magicks out of necessity but mostly likes to freeze his enemies where they stand in the flashiest way possible, and Shoma ,the rogue, who seemingly appears from no where to steal whatever he needs.

Shoma has just taken the gem from the metal stand that housed it, spurring to life the undead meant to safeguard it.

“Did you have to try to steal the gem right away?” Nathan shouts as he cuts down a risen zombie.

“Would have happened anyway” Shoma murmurs as he dodges a zombie’s lunge at him. Somehow, it is still heard by his other party members.

Yuzuru laughs gayly as he encases a zombie’s head in ice. “Come now, no need to bicker. It’s way more fun with a challenge.”

“You’re one to talk. You nearly encased the entire cave in ice-“ Nathan snips, but Yuzuru laughs more.

“Grumpy” Shoma remarks softly as he slips by another undead trying to grab the gem from his hands.

“Stop risking your lives needlessly and I’ll be less grumpy” Nathan points out as a zombie is decapitated.

“Because you’ll always save us, right?” Yuzuru adds with a soft coo.

With no counter argument, and also a zombie to take down, he stays silent. Shoma and Yuzuru exchange a knowing look.

In a few minutes, all the zombies are reduced to blocks of ice or too cut up to move anymore, leaving the adventurers time to regroup.

Shoma produces the gem to show the party that he had, in fact, kept it safe and didn’t intend on just running away with it.

“So, now that we’ve found it… that’s the end of this quest” Nathan says, taking a closer look at the gem that had technically brought them all together. He sounds melancholic, which both Yuzuru and Shoma pick up on.

“Well sure, this quest” Yuzuru says with a wave of his hand, making a few sparkles fly accidentally.

“But there are other quests to go on. And not for nothing, but I haven’t a party I liked this much in a long time. Right, Sho?”

Shoma nods once, his eyes fixated on Nathan instead of the treasure in his hand (for once).

“We’re family” Shoma adds. Though Shoma is always a man of few words, he always says what he’s thinking, even if it’s just ‘meat’.

Nathan finds his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and Yuzuru covers his mouth to hide another laugh.

“Also we’d definitely die without you there to protect us, so there you have it. Now you’re never getting rid of us” Yuzuru loops his arm around Nathan’s and then Shoma’s and pulls them in to walk with him.

“Let’s go get that reward~” 

Stepping over zombie corpses, the three make the journey back to the entrance of the cave and then to the city to claim their reward, and find a new quest to pick up.

Unknown to the adventurers, the lone necromancer follows them from a distance.

What will happen next?! Tune in next time on

Dungeons on Ice!


End file.
